


Scar Me, Burden Me

by amitysadora



Category: The Flash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora
Summary: Iris West. A brave, determined, headstrong, discreet yet professional gang member. And Barry Allen, a fellow gang member who is bold, optimistic, and a little too confident, at least for Iris’ taste. He’s also somebody who Iris would never think she’d cross paths with, but soon enough will realize she’d never take that moment back.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. If I Could Take That Moment Back...

**Author's Note:**

> first official west-allen au with chapters! be nice! hope you enjoy!

10:00pm. West Wing Pub. All eyes on her. On Iris West. She’s wearing a medium length black leather jacket, on top of a gray tank top showing half of her belly button, dark black jeans, and black studded boots. She arrives in the middle of the bar, orders a glass of white wine, takes a sip, then examines her environment. Too many jocks, too many egotistical gang members who think they can get get any girl they want. Not her taste. When it comes to relationships, particularly romantic, she needs to be in control.

But somebody, was eyeing in on her in particular. Somebody she never knew would have to meet again.

She catches his eyes and glares back long enough to notice his sharp green eyes that are so bright, they’re blinding. He’s also wearing a leather jacket, a wrinkly white tee shirt, a handkerchief tied around his neck, black jeans, and black high tops.  Now what kind of criminal wears high tops ?

Unfortunately, she was staring so long, he decided enough was enough and that he was gonna go up and talk to her. This was definitely the last thing she had asked to happen tonight. 

“Hey, I couldn’t notice you staring at me.”

“You stared first high tops.”

He glares down at his kicks and smiles. “You like them?”

“Ugh. No. Not once in my life have I met somebody who isn’t a ten year old, wear high tops.”

“You’re bold.”

“And you’re not.”

“Oh, is that so? Why don’t prove it to you?”

Iris rolls her eyes in annoyance whine walking away to another spot in the bar.  _ God why does every man flirt with every woman in existence ? _

“What is it with men and not being able to live one night without getting laid?”

“Well, not every night.”

Iris scoffs.

“L-look. Let’s start over. Why don’t you tell me your name?” Barry exclaims whilst gently grabbing her wrist and stopping her in her tracks.

“I don’t do names.” 

“That’s fine. What do you do on first dates?”

“This is a date?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Iris looks up and down at the stranger’s attire.  He looks like a try hard. Where did he even get this? Forever Under 21 ?

As Iris is about to say something, the stranger, again, stops her in her tracks. But with a kiss.

His lips covered most of hers, it was quick. But she knew if he went on any longer, he wouldn’t of let go.

But when he did, Iris felt his breath go further and further away from hers. Her eyes blinked rapidly in shock.

Iris was shocked.  _ Did he just do what I think he just did? And...why did it feel  good ? Is this his charm? Was that one of his moves? He thinks every girl will fall for him. Ugh such a playboy. Well, maybe it’s time for the girl to be the playboy. _

Iris then crashed her dark magenta lips onto his, her tongue immediately entering his mouth. Her hands wrapped his neck, then them simultaneously walking backwards into a secret bedroom. _He must be a criminal, he knows where this room is._

The door slams behind them after she pushes it closed. The stranger than slams her back against the wall, and they almost immediately begin making out. His hands gently pulling out the hairties that hold her hair up in pigtails, then helping her take off her unbuttoned leather jacket just to throw it on a random spot on the floor.

Iris then pushes him with full force onto the bed then straddles his lap. His hands caress her thighs up and down, while she takes off her tank top revealing her white laced bra. Iris plants her lips onto his one more time, until he decides to flip her over so he’s on top. They giggle, Iris’ hands are on his neck, and her thighs are straddling his hips. He plants one on her, then pushes his hands down onto hers, their hands intertwined.

  
  


###

The next morning.

_ Ugh. Five more minutes. What is that horrendous sound ? _

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Iris slams her inner palm on the snooze button of her alarm whilst softly groaning. her head pounding from all the leftover wine still sitting inside her system.

“Another day, another crime to commit.”

She heads into her dimly lit kitchen and prepare to make her coffee. The light coming from her windows are the only light source in her house at the moment, due to her being too lazy to turn on anything. If it wasn’t clear enough, Iris wasn’t really of a morning person. Especially after the rough night she had last night...

Iris then turns on the TV onto the news to freshen up her day. Watching all these people report her crimes and not knowing what to do, who she is, or how she got away with it always makes her laugh.

“God, they’re so dumb.”

“And today, on Central City TV News, a new crime spree in the downtown area has just been reported. The suspect looks tall male, has dark brown hair, and seems very skilled in their job. If you have any information as to who they may be, please report to 555-6....”

The news report on the TV fades into the back of Iris’ head as she focuses more on who they just reported.  _ Who was that? What a hack. They don’t know what the hell they’re doing. I really am the  only skilled person in this business, aren’t I ? _

Iris is a very well trained criminal. To some, the word  criminal may seem degrading, but it makes Iris laugh out of excitement. She likes the thrill, the chase, she’s never been one to wait on the sidelines. Back when she was a kid, she tried out for boxing, knew how to work a gun, and so forth. She was scaring people since she was around six basically.

RING. RING. RING.

Only one person let’s the phone ring three times until she’s allowed to answer. The boss.

Iris calls him back the second the third and final ring rang. “Hey. Got anything new? I’m sick of robbing convenience stores and stealing twenty bucks. I got bills to pay, you know?”

“Don’t sass me. You know if you didn’t have me you wouldn’t have any bills to pay, because you’d be homeless.”

Iris rolls her eyes in annoyance at how right he is. _God how I wish I could replace him._

“And I know how tired you are, so that’s exactly why I have a new job for you.”

“Ugh, finally! So what am I-“

“Uh, you won’t be doing it alone. You’ll have a partner.”

“What do you mean, _partner_?”

Iris has never worked with a partner. Her skills equal out three goons at one robbery. Partnering up with somebody makes her feel less than, like she has to depend on somebody for help, and Iris is never a damsel in distress. Nor is she second best.

“I mean, you’ll have to work with somebody on this. This is a huge mission, you can’t do all of it by yourself. Deal with it. You’ll meet your partner alongside me at the West Wing Pub in Downtown Central City. Seven o’clock. Tonight.”

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

And just like that, he hung up. _Is he serious? Who says he could demote me like that? And the worst part is, it isn’t somebody she knows. Otherwise she wouldn’t have to meet them in person. God how I wish I could work with Linda, again._

Linda was the only person Iris was truly close with. Before her, it was her brother, Wally. But he became the family favorite and followed in their father, Joe’s, footsteps on becoming a cop. Funny isn’t it? One’s a cop, and one’s a criminal. How the tables have turned. But Linda, she was her only friend back when she first joined the gang business. Linda had been working there a couple years, so she knew her way around things a tad. They didn’t work together, but they would always brag to each other about how well they did on their mission, or console each other in case one didn’t do too well of a job and didn’t receive a very.... _ pleasing _ response form their former boss. 

But one day, Linda had a solo job to do that was personally assigned to her from the boss himself. Iris felt as though it was a little odd, seeing at how it’s always the second in command who gives the orders, but she didn’t think anything of it. Oh how  dumb she was. When Linda held her hand, that was the last time Iris ever held her hand, as well as saw her smile, heard her laugh, saw  _ her _ . 

No time to think about her, gotta get ready for whoever she’s meeting. Iris has been to that pub before, despite the name, and despite numerous criminals and gangs meeting up to discuss private plans, or simply get drunk and party, it was pretty neat and mature. 

Iris puts on a knee length red velvet dress, tied her long, black, wavy hair into a side ponytail, applied some dark red lipstick, then slapped on some faux silver shoes and busted out of the door. But of course, she wasn’t stupid enough to pack her gun and anything else she needed in the matter of self defense from police undercover, or any idiots who think they’re gonna have a good time tonight.

###

A couple hours later...

Iris finally arrives at the pub. She waits almost five minutes for her boss, and whoever her new partner is, to arrive. She’s drank about half a cup of white wine, because she definitely needs to remember this conversation. From meeting her partner, to discussing the plan and how it’ll be executed.

They finally arrive.

The only person that walks through the door is her boss, she isn’t surprised her new partner is late. Like she thought, no one is as skilled as  her .

“Thanks for meeting me here.”

“No problem. Now, let’s discuss the plan.”

“Your partner isn’t here yet. Wait.”

Iris sighs in frustration and impatience. She can’t wait any longer. She hasn’t done big missions in forever, she’s so anticipated.  Can they hurry up ?

After five more minutes. They arrive. There he is. Tall male, dark brown hair, and surprisingly piercing green eyes that she could spot from ten miles away.  It was him .

“Hey. Bartholomew Allen. You can call me Barry.”

“Barry. Welcome to the West Wing Pub.”

“Oh no need, I’ve been here before.” He shoots a quick glance at Iris because he definitely remembers her the way she remembers him. Or at least he hopes she does.

Iris is still in shock. She’s as pale as a ghost.  How did  this happen? The one night stand is her new partner in crime? What the  hell ? She feels almost sick to her stomach.  _ Okay, focus. Who cares about him. It’ll never happen again. Focus. On. The. Mission _ .

“Okay. You’re mission.”

_Finally_.

“There is a plant. It’s called the psychophilis. It has a pheromone that can instantly implant meta powers into anybody who inhales it. We _have_ to get it.”

“Why?” She questioned.

“Because. We need to use it to upgrade our crew.”

_ Upgrade? Are we not good enough?  _ Iris thought.

“If we make our team 90% meta, the police won’t be able to do anything! We’ll be _unstoppable_. Every crime lord will be at our feet _begging_ to be on our team.”

“No, I meant why do you need _us_? And...how long is this going to take? Why can’t we just take it and run?” Barry questioned.

Iris and her boss looked at her in confusion. _Did he ask what I think he just asked? He gets dumber and dumber every second..._

“Because  newbie , we’re not petty thieves. This isn’t some 7-11 robbery where we’re looking to score twenty bucks, we are taking something that majority of the criminal community would risk a bone and limb for. This is serious crap.” She stated.

“That’s right. This plant is currently being under intensive care at Mcculloch Enterprises. It is their top project. They have eyes on it 24/7. Iris, it is  your job to get in close with the CEO of that place, Joseph Carver. Whereas Barry, will watch from the sidelines.

“How close?”

“Not in  that way. But more like, a well-trained employee, who’s also an ally. Find out who he is as a person, what his job really is, any sketchy things to know about, anything to connect to him with, all of it. Got it?”

“Got it.”

The boss then slams his hand on the bar table while putting down a couple hundred bucks to showcase his payment for his, Barry, and Iris’ drinks for the night.

Barry then glances at Iris, it feels...familiar. He’s staring at her the way he did the night before.

“What? Ugh, would you stop staring at me? What is it with you?”

“I’m sorry, do you  _ not _ remember last night?”

“Unfortunately, I  do .”

“What do you mean?” Barry whispers whilst faintly pouting with a puzzled look on his face.

“I mean,  that can  never happen  again .  Ever . It was a one time thing.”

“Some would care to disagree.”

“You’re disgusting. And do not, I mean  do _not_ , mention this to our boss.  _ Ever _ .  This ,” Iris states as she waves her finger back and forth at her and him. “stays between us. Got it, newbie?”

“Sure. And would you stop calling me that? This isn’t my first mission.”

“I never said it was. All i’m saying is,” Iris pauses due to trying to come up with a good excuse so her new partner doesn’t hate her by undermining his work and skill. “is that, you haven’t been working in this particular group yet. And you definitely haven’t been in here as long as I have so.”

“Well, hopefully when working with you, I learn a thing or two.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Iris states while walking away towards the pub entrance. Barry turns his head in Iris’ direction, watching her walk away.  _God, she’s gorgeous._


	2. She Ain’t Got A Thing On Me, She Ain’t Got A Thing On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s been acting a little too smitten and lovestruck lately. Over Iris. Can he get over it? Or will his everlasting love for her only grow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! this time it’s in barry’s perspective! next chapter i’ll revert back to iris’, but for now enjoy bartholomew henry allen! show some love!

_ BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. _

Meet Bartholomew Henry Allen, otherwise known as Barry Allen. Science geek turned gang member. Ever since his parents died years back, he was too depressed and traumatized to revert back to his normal life, so he turned to a life of crime. He wanted a fresh start, and this seemed like the only available option.

Barry’s alarm goes off blaring, drowning out the sounds of the cars passing through the street below Barry’s third floor apartment.

He rolls over from his stomach to flat on his back, glaring at the wooden ceiling pillars on his roof. He sighs whilst closing his eyes, thinking of... _ her _ .

Iris . To this day, he’ll still never comprehend how, even for one night, he got the girl. And when he realized that he was going to be her partner in the biggest mission yet, he was  ecstatic . While he doesn’t believe in fate and all that bullshit, he  _ did _ feel like he  deserved to be with her. Deserved to be  there _for_ her, to be the _one_ person who she can trust with _anything_ , and nothing,  _ nothing _ was going to stop him from making her dreams come true.

He sits upright on the edge of his bed, and begins starting the day.

Normally, his normal morning routine would consist of a T-shirt, high-tops, and jeans. But seeing at how it’s the first official meeting about the assignment, Barry decided that he needed to step up his game in his appearance...And maybe show Iris that he  is a serious gang member, and that he  does have skill. 

“Hopefully this suit will show me that she has a  little compassion towards me.” He says to himself whilst adjusting his collar in the mirror.

###

_ Damnit. Late again _ _. Cmon, Allen, step it up._ Barry then readjusts his collar as a last minute check in the elevator reflection before the doors slide open and Iris sees him.

“Late again, Allen. Is this going to be a regular thing or? Because I can easily do this all by my-“ Iris snickers.

“Silence, West. Don’t act like you’ve never been late to anything before.” The boss interrupts.

“-Self.” Iris sits with her back straight and a frowned face due to embarrassment in front of her boss. Every minute, her career and/or life is on the line.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. Do I ever shut up? _

“Allen, sit.” The boss states whilst snapping his fingers and then immediately pointing downward at the empty seat next to Iris.

As Barry awkwardly sits down into the leather chair, he almost immediately begins staring at Iris. He’s in awe.  _How could someone, anyone, be this beautiful? She’s so..._ _ ethereal . He’s so utterly stunned at how she’s real.  _

Before Iris catches him in the corner of her eye, he quickly swifts his head in the direction of the boss on the far end of the table. Just quick enough to where he can, _hopefully,_ act like he wasn’t totally staring at her and all her beauty.

_ Is he wearing...a suit? Now as much of a try-hard as he looks, at least he isn’t wearing high tops. I’m...impressed . _

Iris then slowly yet slyly looks up and down at Barry’s formal attire. But she wanted to be discreet about it, and she knows a thing or two about being discreet. So she quickly glances at Barry then straight back to their boss. 

“Now, you already know the basis of the mission, from our last conversation. At least I hope you do...”

“Yes, sir.” They say simultaneously.

“Good. Now, here’s the location of where Iris will go undercover at. And here is the file of Mr. Mcculloch, as well as your fake identity. You will portray Millie Floss. A new secretary with a passion for physics as well as modern technology and engineering.”

“Allen, you and West will share an ear piece, you’ll be able to communicate as discreetly as possible. You will also drive Iris to and from the location in this van that has included you with duplicate security cameras of each and every room in  Mcculloch Enterprises . Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” They say simultaneously,  again .

“West. Now, you know this mission will take longer than you’re used to, correct?”

“Yes.”

“So that means, you’ll have to stay in a hotel Until it all blows over. You’ll use your fake identity to purchase the room with the money we give you. It’ll be on the fourth floor, Room 3G.

Iris then shifts her eyes to Barry’s direction in annoyance.  _ Is he doing this on purpose or? Because it’s super annoying . _

“Okay. Meeting adjourned. Get out.” 

The boss has never been one to pay a compliment forward or show gratitude but what do you expect from somebody who’s run a gang before CCPD even was CCPD?

Iris and Barry then slide their chairs backwards in order to make room for their exit. Iris adjusts the bottom of her dress by pulling it downward so she doesn’t reveal too much. This  is a public place after all and, she  is in public, no matter if it’s  him or not.

“Hey. Um, I really like your-“ As Barry was about to formally compliment Iris on her attire, the classic Iris West that she is, swiftly swivels her heels and walks away.  _ She’s so hard to get, but I’ve never been one to turn down an adventure _ . He thought.

As Barry races towards the elevator that Iris is standing in the middle of, he holds his hand up as a sign to hold the doors for him. From his view, he can see that Iris is severely pressing the ‘open doors’ button. She does not want to deal with _him_ , of all people, today.

But being the slick gang member that he is, he slid through the closing doors just in time to get inside and stand next to... _her_.

Iris rolls her eyes and faintly sighs because now she has to deal with him the whole way down to the lobby.

_God, how do I wanna kiss her_. Barry thought of those classic elevator make-out scenes and was just ever so desperately wishing that was him and Iris right now.

_ Okay. Talk to her, Allen. You can’t let an elevator ride with Iris West go silent. She already doesn’t like you, maybe chatting her up will do us some justice. Say something,  anything . _

“So, got any plans?”

“Are you seriously trying to hit me up?”

“No...”

“Ugh.” Iris grunts in annoyance. _Could he be anymore of a douche?_

“But I actually do have plans.”

“Oh?”

“All it is, is studying for my mission. _I’m_ the one going undercover here, not you,  _ remember _ ?”

“Yeah but maybe-“

“All you have to do is sit there, listen in, and alert me if you spot anything in any of the cameras. That’s it.”

Barry unnoticeably glares down at Iris’ empty hand. Her nails are painted a dark maroon with two rings on her index finger and one on her ring finger.  _ Don’t read into it, Allen. Stop imagining a wedding finger on that hand _ ....Try as he might, but he just couldn’t resist. And he already knew what kind of ring would suit someone as glorious as the Iris West is. The Louilyjewelry Double Halo 2.0 Carat Cushion Cut engagement ring. She’s worth every penny and more. If he could fit the world into a ring, or even into his hands, and give it to her? _He would._

He slowly and discreetly tries to reach for her hand while continuously looking up and down so she doesn’t catch him. 

But then, the elevator comes to a stop as a bell rings. They’ve reached the lobby. Barry swiftly puts his hand into his left pocket of his dark gray suit.

“Oh! Before I go, remember we are  _ partners _ . Nothing more. And I don’t want us to be any less. At least not until all this is over.”

“Right. Same here.”

Iris nods while, again, swiveling her heels around and walking towards the entrance door of the hotel. From a distance, Barry can spot her fiddling with her hands. 

_ Was she lying? Is she okay? Why did she say that? _ Barry questioned himself as well as Iris’ behavior.

###

Barry then sighs and sinks to the floor right in front of his apartment door. 

“ _And before I go, we are partners. Nothing more. And I don’t want us to be any less. At least until all this is over._ ”  was all he could think about. _ What did she mean “any less?” What does she think of us? ...Of me?  _

His inner palms hit his face while he rubbed his eyes in tiredness. Maybe a good nights sleep will clear his head. Maybe it’ll all make sense in the morning.

###

_ BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. _

Barry’s snooze option on his phone was ringing on a continuous loop. With one eye open, he reaches for his phone sitting halfway on his nightstand, charging, and spots a reminder that his mission starts in two days. He has to pull it together before then, because if he can’t and he’s still this smitten with Iris then...

Then, right below that reminder, he gets a text.

_ Hey bro, it’s been a minute. Wanna meet? If so, hmu at our old spot,  Jitters ! _

“Cisco?” Barry questions himself as he sits upright with furrowed brows.

###


	3. Why Does The Wrong Feel So Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another newcomer joins in on the mission, and the mission starts the next day. So a lot of tension is on everyone’s mind. But that isn’t the only tension between Barry and Iris...

Cisco Ramon. Barry’s childhood best friend. They used to be as close as brothers, but Cisco and his family had to move to _StarCity_ , and then Barry was so distraught he isolated himself... _a lot_. 

“Hey man! What’s up!

“Hey! I-I can’t believe that you’re here! It’s been so long. What made you come back to Central City?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Missing family, missing friends.” Cisco says with a grin.

“Okay. Now why are you _really_ here?”

Cisco scoffs. “I have never been more offended. I cannot believe you, of all people, think I wouldn’t be here for-“

Barry glares at him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief. He knows his best friend more than anyone. Sometimes more than his family. Cisco is quick-witted, driven, and a tad more focused than Barry is. When he and Barry were kids, they used to beg their parents for video games or toys together, they called themselves “ _ Team Awesome _ ”

“Okay.” Cisco nudges Barry towards him. “I am actually here on a mission.” Cisco whispers

“What kind of mission?”

“It has something to do with-“

“Ramon!” The Boss yells

“Sorry, sir.”

“You’ve been undercover long enough to know that your mission is under your knowledge and your knowledge only. Do better.”

“Yes sir.”

“Allen.”

“Wait, _he’s_ your boss? But he’s  _ my _ boss.”

“Yes. Cisco is going to be working alongside you on the mission. He will work on the clothing and disguises.”

“My mom taught me how to sew, it’s like my second nature.” Cisco says while grinning.

“Hey, does Iris know?”

“Of course she knows. She is our top agent.”

“Wait,  _ Iris _ ? As in, _Iris West_? The infamous gang member?”

“Yes. She is our field agent for this mission. Allen here, will work the technical side. From cameras, to intercoms, to hacking of any sort, whatever’s necessary.”

“Oh wow. Well thank you, sir. For including me in this mission.”

“Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t.” Cisco shouts while holding his hand up in a salute.

“And don’t do that.”

Cisco nods and stands straight. It’s clear that he’s intimidated. How could he not? He is their boss, after all. The boss of a very infamous and lethal gang. Deep down, even  Iris is intimidated by him.

###

Speaking of Iris...

Iris is in the midst of cleaning our her closet. Tidying up her room clears her mind, and she’s most definitely gonna need that for the mission. 

While trying to reach a hat she so desperately wants to throw out, she knocks down a cardboard box. It’s labeled “ _ West Family _ ”

She stares at it in shock, she hasn’t seen it in ages. And she knows exactly why. 

The last time she opened that box was right before she ran away from home. Being the daughter, and sister, of a cop, your future is kind of set in stone for you. She used to love her family, she used to wanna be a cop just like her father, Joe. But as she got older, something in her snapped, she couldn’t stand having her entire future set for her and not having any free-will. So she ran away, lived on her own in multiple motels and run-down apartments, until she joined the criminal world and finally,  finally , stopped running.

She kneels down, opens the box, and takes a deep breath. She chose to  never look back on her past life, she vowed that to herself the  second she left home. And seeing all these photos, how  _ happy _ she was then, she knows deep down she hasn’t smiled like that in  _ ages _ . But happiness equals weakness where she is now, and you have to be anything  _ but _ weak in the crime world.

She then hears a knock at her door, and almost immediately begins rummaging through the family photos of her and her family and starts throwing them back in the box randomly. She then stuffs it in her closet far back.

Iris arrives at the doorstep in her apartment living room. 

“Who is it?” She shouts.

“It’s Allen.”

Iris grunts while opening the door.  God, does he ever leave me alone ?

“Hey.”

“Hi. May I ask why you’re here? Bugging me yet again?”

“We have a new partner in the mission.” Barry informs her while sitting down on h er couch.

“A new _what_?” Iris exclaims whilst slamming her front door.

“A new partner. He’s gonna help us with all the disguises, you know, if necessary.”

“Okay...What’s his name?” Iris sits down slowly and in suspicion of who this partneris.  _ Why have so many partners? How big is this mission? _

“Cisco Ramon.”

“Alright. Is that all you came here to tell me?”

Barry softly chuckles while shifting to face iris frontward. “Um, well no.”

“Why are you here then?”

Before he can even get a word in, he can’t stop staring at her. All of her. From her body, in which is only being covered by a thin tank top and black leggings, to her lips, in which are a plump nude, to her long and luscious black locks, they fall so effortlessly onto her brown and somewhat bare shoulders. To her glorious brown eyes, in which he could stare at all day. Hopefully after this mission is over this isn’t the last time they see each other.

He blinks rapidly in order to stop the flashbacks of the night they met, and the first night they spent together. “Um, I was wondering if we-“

“If you’re about to ask me if we could get back together, not a chance.” Iris states whilst getting up to further avoid him.

“Come on, we’d be great together. Partners in crime?” Barry says chuckling.

“I don’t _do_ partners.”

“You did that one night.”

Iris’ mouth is left agape and in shock. Did he really just say that?

“You’re lucky we’re working together on this mission, otherwise I’d kick your ass, so fast Bartholomew.”

“ _Bartholomew_ , am I in trouble?”

Barry slowly walks towards Iris, while sliding his hands around her waist. Iris can’t help but tremble. This feeling, it’s familiar, but it tingles in such a way that she’s never felt before. No other fling that she’s had could ever make her feel this way. She keeps trying to shake it off, but her heart is telling her otherwise.

Barry slams her back against the wall of her living room, and she can’t help but glide her hands up and down his chest. 

It’s just them two. No one else is around. She wants him. And he wants her. She has the power to deny it, but she isn’t resisting. And rather, her shoulders begin to loosen, she wants to give in. She wants to give him her all, but she can’t. Can she?

Barry moves towards her face, he can feel her heart beat, and she can hear him breathing, the world around them grows silent. 

“Don’t deny it, West, you know you _want_ me.” 

Then, he kisses her. He goes from a gentle and slow kiss, to a desperate and passionate one. He separates their lips for a moment just to let his tongue swarm her mouth.

Her arms then go from his chest to around his neck. She’s kissing him back. She can’t help it, she’s under his spell. She knows it, and she doesn’t wanna be cured. Barry then lifts her up after she nudges him with her thigh, as a sign to pick her up. 

He turns around and they then land on her living room couch. He’s on top of her, their bodies are becoming one. His arm grips the bottom hem of her tank top and goes under, trying to take it off. Iris sits up halfway to let him take it off, once her arms are free she begins to unbutton his light gray shirt, revealing only his abs.

Iris then begins receiving flashbacks. Flashbacks of their first night, she’s confused.  _ Do I want to continue this? Should I end it? Can I end it? Have I gone too far? Am I ever allowed to do this again if I  do end it? _

But she’s already too late, she can’t push him away now. And at times, she doesn’t even wanna push him away. So she continues to let the rest of the day, as well as the world, melt away bonded with Barry.

###

The next morning...

Iris is asleep on-top of Barry’s bare chest while her arm is gripping onto his left waist. Both of his arms are slowly caressing her back up and down. They must’ve fallen asleep like this after the night they just had...

Iris groans tiredly. It wakes Barry up and he begins to caress her face and kiss the top of her head.

He chuckles. “Good morning.”

“Mm, morning.”

Iris sits up, wide awake. “Oh my god, what time is it?”

“Um, 8:15? Why?” Barry asks while running his eyes in adjustment while waking up.

“Wha- _why_? We’re gonna be late to our meeting. Ugh I cant believe I wasted so much time.” Iris says as she gets up off the bed and begins searching for his and her clothes. 

“Well, I don’t think it was a waste.”

Iris gives him an annoyed glare. _Why do I like him, again?_

“This is all your fault.”

“How so?”

“You just can’t let us be a one-time thing and move on, can you?”

“Iris-“

“No. You need to stop focusing on me and focus on the mission. We can’t keep doing this. We’re lucky we’re not completely late, otherwise who knows what would happen to us.”

_ RING. RING. RING. _

“Who keeps calling me?”

“Oh that’s uh, Cisco. Yeah when we met up with him I gave him your number, seeing at how he’s our partner and all.”

“Ugh. Well, here’s your clothes. Go change into them so we can leave. Quickly!”

###

Iris and Barry arrive a minute before 8:30. Thanking God they aren’t late. When you’re having a meeting with your gang boss, it doesn’t end well on anyone’s part. No one really knows what happens when you’re late, but Barry and Iris didn’t wanna find out.

“West. Allen. Glad you’re here.”

“Yes we are, sir.”

“Now that you’ve both met your new partner, Ramon. Let’s go over how the first part of the mission will go down. West, you will arrive as a new awaiting assistant for Mr. Mcculloch. We already set up a meeting for you and him ahead of time. Ramon will show your look for your interview as well as for your first week, hoping you get hired.”

“As his assistant, what will I be doing exactly?”

“That’s where Allen will help you. He’ll be guiding you through all the instructions through your intercoms. You will go from mechanical physics to physiology.”

“Got it.”

“Okay. Ramon, show West her uniform for the interview.”

“Yes sir.”

Cisco takes Iris to a room next door. He grabs a bag, unzips it, and reveals the camel trench coat, cream white turtleneck, and jet black pants. Business casual.

“Hm, not really my taste.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow and says, “Well that’s the point.”

“True. And you designed this?” Iris says, impressed.

“Scouts honor.”

“You know, you’re not so bad.” Iris says in a smirk.

“Thanks. So, you’re gonna wear this for the interview, Barry is gonna y’all you what to say and you just repeat after him, and we’ll see if you get the job or not. Got it?”

“Yup. Thanks Ramon.”

###

After the meeting, Barry and Iris are unfortunately stuck in an uncomfortable elevator ride. Alone.

“So, how did the meeting with Cisco go?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

The tension is so sharp, you could cut it with a knife. After what happened last night, they both now know that they made a mistake. Barry took Iris’ words to heart, and he does plan to focus on the mission. He’ll do whatever it takes to make her happy. That’s the real mission.

The elevator beeps after hitting the lobby floor. Both Barry and Iris exit together bur head in different directions after getting into their cars to drive home.

Barry shuts his front door then heads to his bed. Sits on the edge, leans down and his hands roam through his hair. God how he wishes he could have her in his arms, all he wants is to take her with him and go away from here. Forget the past, their criminal record, everything, and just be together. But he can’t.

###

Iris slams her front door shut then just melts onto her couch. Remembering last night, it gives her a feeling of pleasure and sorrow. Pleasure because of how good it felt to be with him, and only him, for the whole night. But sorrow because of what she said, she probably just fucked it all up. Like she normally does. She didn’t expect to want him the way she does, but she does. Maybe if they had met under better circumstances, they could be together. But these were the cards they were dealt, and now they gotta deal with them.


End file.
